Talk:Four Kings/@comment-25940428-20150109162602/@comment-74.58.112.5-20150226064450
the biggest thing about the four kings is the (somewhat) RNG aspect of the fight. some times they like to shoot stuff, grab you and want to make you explode. other times they do mostly melee. wich is by far the easiest. as far as weapons go, it really just depends on your build and preference. i dont ever use magic/pyromancies/miracles except for power within, sunlight blade and darkmoon blade. you can use a fast or slow weapon, you just need to time your attacks accordingly. using a claymore you can do 2 attacks and with a demon great machete its only one. i dont use rapiers and weapons like those but im guessing you can do more. just dont get greedy and NEVER deplete your stamina. you kinda need that to run/roll/dodge. i use power within as i come down before 1rst king and sunlight/darkmmon blade on 3rd. you can use whatever buffs but id say to not use em all at the begining. i tried longsword, great scythe, claymore, (uncursed) greatsword of artorias and demon great machete (all maxed +15/+5) on this fight. they all work well. like i said, depends on build and playstyle/preference. altho the greatsword of artorias wasnt all that great even tho its supposed to do more dmg to "agents of the dark" aka dark wraiths and four kings. and it cant be buffed. it would probably do better with 40 in str/dex/int/fth but im not putting 40 in int and im not going farther then 30 in fth so theres that..... after a few attempts you get to know their attack timers or rather the time between their attacks. if you're less then half stam or wasnt in range dont attack and just wait for next downtime to attack em. use that time to heal, regen stam or look around for next king if yours is about to die. when you're on 3rd/4th king, stay real close to him. the others are less likely to attack you. if he does an aoe or grab move you need to get back to the closest to you right after. on one of my attempts the king i was fighting did an aoe attack, i got away from him but i tried to get back to him but there was a couple on either side and the one i was going to just kept moving back to do his homing missile thing... needless to say they killed me. i just took a break to see if i missed something about the aoe attack they do and its like i thought, just run/roll back. im on ng+5 with only the chest piece from the gold-hemmed black set for armor to keep my rolls fast. the problem isnt me sometimes getting clipped by an attack, its the bad luck with their ranged/grab moves. and me screwing up..... this is still the worst boss for me. worse then kalameet and manus. even the smough and ornstein fight is'nt as bad imo.